


Manipulations of the Naive

by SassyHimeSama



Series: Things I do to get out of Writers Rut [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Am Sorry, I have to put it under my name, No beta we die like little chicken shits because I don't want people reading this, The things I do to get out of a writing rut, i am disgusted, porn with a little plot, why have i done this, x.x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: Crookshanks goes to find his soon to be favorite plaything.Sucks at summaries not that I want to give this one any kind of summary.
Relationships: Crookshanks/Susan Bones
Series: Things I do to get out of Writers Rut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Manipulations of the Naive

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed of myself. This....this was easy to write and each word just made me want to vomit. 
> 
> Have fun reading this shit show.

The orange-haired feline followed the Hufflepuff down the hallways. He had taken a shine to The Hufflepuff called Susan Bones. She was nothing like his Hermione but the female witch was easy on his feline eyes. Seeing Susan go into their little private classroom he strolled in there quickly and shifted into his human form. "Hello there Kitten" He purred out his voice deep with need.

Susan quickly turned around " Ah, Y-Your back, I never did get your name last time," She said shyly.

"It wasn't really needed last time now was it Kitten?" He rumbled out taking delight in seeing her shiver because of the noise.

"No, But it is now," She said as she backed up into the teacher's desk.

"Just call me Shanks," He said as he got closer and placed his hands on her thighs. "Are we going to have fun this time or are you going to deny me again?" He purred out.

"I really shouldn't, I don't even know you," She said blushing.

"Really? But you were so good last time" The rumbled out loving this game of cat and mouse.

"I was hyped up on a lust potion last time and you caught me at a bad time" Susan protested.

"And you didn't protest, If anything I was just helping you soothe that ache." Shanks purred out. "I left without entering didn't I?"

"So you are a good person that just likes fulfilling people's sexual urges?" Susan said mockingly.

"Now listen here Kitten, let's get one fact straight, I'm not a human. You know this" He growled out as he made Susan look at him.

"Right, I know, A cat with a Human Animagus form." She said nervously.

"I won't hurt you, Kitten, If anything I just want to play" He purred smelling the scent of arousal coming off of her. "Just admit it, You want to." He said purring in her ear.

"C-Could we just...We don't go all the way?" Susan asked almost begged.

"Will you be a good kitten?" Shanks asked with a purr.

"y-yes...please..." Susan almost whined.

"I guess I can be a gentlecat and do as you ask, this time." He purred before kissing Susan on the lips. Susan gasped as she wrapped her arms around the Ginger-haired male pulling him deeper into the kiss. Shanks purred as he slipped his hand down and started to rub her through her panties. Pulling away slightly when she gasped he rumbled "Like that my kitten? Do you feel my fingers?" He purred out before slipping her panties to the side and letting his fingers enter between her folds. with just a movement of his fingers, she gasped as she gripped at his shoulders. Pulling his fingers away he licked at them purring deeply as he smelled her scent on his fingers. "Are you sure? I can make it so much better" He rumbled "I have the ability to make you fertile Would you like that? so many babies? You could build up your family line" He purred in her ear as he came around behind her.

"Y-You can?" Susan asked surprised.

"Of course, My Master thinks I am just a normal half keazle But she doesn't realize is I am Half Keazle Half Cat Sith" He rumbled out as he reached around and started to play with her breast.

"C-Cat sith?!" She said surprised. "y-you really do have that power," She said hopefully. "What do I need to do?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing much, You'll have to have sex with me, I'll be able to do the rest." Shanks purred out nibbling on her ear.

"Okay, Okay!" She said quickly as she placed her hand on his with a soft moan.

Shanks smirked as his eyes glowed a deep lavender. "Purrfect" He purred out as he pulled her close and slid her hand down and started to make her rub at her clit. "Keep rubbing this Kitten." He purred out before he took off her clothes. He placed them on the chair and wandlessly sealed the doors closed and threw up several layers of silencing, protection, and hiding charms. Once they were up he bit his thumb and drew on her skin runes and connected them. He felt a pulse and purred happily. "Now darling I need you to lean over the desk alright." He purred out.

Susan nodded her head slightly in a daze. She shifted so she was leaning over the desk with her feet touching the ground. Shanks purred as he released his member out of his clothing that he had taken from his Hermione's classmate Dean. "Lick it, Kitten, You'll need to swallow my seed for this to take effect." Susan gulped but took the member into her mouth and started to move her head. It didn't take long for Shanks to feel a positive reaction. as he shot his load into her mouth. She almost gaged but he covered her mouth "Swallow kitten, I know it's a lot." Once she did swallow Shanks felt a pang on his back, Good it took affect, two more to do. "Good job kitten" He kissed her with a rumble. "You pleased me now I shall please you double over." Susan looked up at Shanks surprised. He smirked as he got up and he made his way around so her ass was in front of him. "Such beautiful skin Kitten." He rumbled out.

"S-Shanks," She whimpered out as she kept stimulating herself.

Shanks noticed and he chuckled as he saw how dripping wet she was. "That's enough kitten," He purred out. Inserting his two fingers he purred when he pulled them out to see his fingers coated in her juices. "Purrfect" He said before inserting one of his slicked up fingers into her ass. She gasped and looked back at him shocked. "Just relax Kitten, Trust me" He managed to insert his whole finger and wiggled it around like a wand movement. She moaned as she felt her body relax. Shanks moved his finger in and out pleased with how easy it was. Managing two fingers in now he did another movement. She then felt heat rush up her spine making her mewl out.

"S-Shank...Shank please" She whimpered out as she shifted her hips.

Shank looked down and he smirked seeing that she was starting to drip. "Kitten look how much you are producing" He purred out as he cupped her pussy and pulled his hand away to see his palm was coated in her juices. Rubbing her juices all over his member for added lube he rumbled out. Once he was fully coated he lined himself up. "This next part will hurt Kitten but it's only to further the process of Giving you unlimited fertility." He purred out as he leaned over her. "Alright?" Susan panted as she looked back and she nodded. Before she could say anything he shoved himself into her ass all the way making her throw her head back and cry out.

"Shanks...Shanks it too big" She whimpered out.

"I know, It needs to happen though Kitten, Just cry it out," He said as he started to move in and out not pausing. He felt the second rune burn onto his back and he smirked as he started to go a little harder making Susan cry louder. After a couple more thrusts she moaned and she shivered. He knew it was working now. Good.

"S-Shanks?!" She cried out confused.

"It's working Kitten, Soon, We still have to finish in here then we need to do it once more, I promise." Shanks rumbled out as he kept moving inside of Susan's tight entrance. Susan whimpered but let the humanized cat do as he wished. She wasn't in the right mind to do much anyway. It didn't take long for Shanks to empty his load into Susan's ass. Panting Crookshanks looked at Susan's back to see the two of three Rune's glowing. Biting his thumb he wrote a rune of binding. He wasn't going to let Susan just breed with anyone. She was his bitch, There was a rule when dealing with Magical creatures. Never make a deal with them unless it is all on contract. Not that his little kitten would care. His mistress would but she was easily swayed. "Once more my little kitten," Pulling out and Using the same thumb he had bitten and made bleed he drew a line of blood down her entrance and purred. That would act as a seal. None of his cum would be able to empty out of her. he drew the same seal on her pussy and purred. "Are you ready Kitten to finish this?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes" She chanted softly as she felt his fingers near his entrance. Sticking a finger into her entrance he wiggled it around casting a spell. It was the fertility spell that only cat Sith's knew but then he also casted another spell to prevent her from cumming. He would have his fun.

"Alright, little one here we go." He slid himself into her pussy and groaned as he felt how tight she was. "Aren't you a tight one Kitten." He purred out as he slowly started to move, making her whine. She was so hyped up on lust and the need to cum that she wasn't registering the pain. Which was good. Shanks could go as fast as hard as he wanted. Pulling her close he started to slam quickly into her making her cry out he was freely doing wandless magic now that she wasn't paying attention. He used spell after spell to enhance the feeling of pleasure and her need to cum. She cried out as Shanks kept moving. When he felt himself getting close he gripped at her hips and he started ramming into her before shoving himself all the way in and cumming. Panting softly he kept moving as he started building up another go. Thanks to the seals he put none of his cum were coming out and that made him even more excited. Seeing the Third rune activate and then the binding rune he chuckled darkly. "Kitten, Your fully fertile now," He said happily as he kept ramming into her making her moan out. " And my binding rune has sealed it all together," He said happily.

"YE-Wait-ohhhh-What?!" She cried out before moaning again as her body rocked back into his.

"My Binding rune" He rumbled out as he kept ramming into her. "You need to be bound to the one who gives you the fertility silly kitten" He rumbled out as he kept moving. "Otherwise the babies won't have the Cat Sith traits"

"BABIES?!" Susan cried out before moaning loudly. "Fuck me" She sobbed out.

"Yes babies, I've sealed my cum inside, You didn't think I'd just give you fertility for nothing did you?" He growled out as he gripped at her hips harshly and started to slam into her rough, making her moan with want. "I give you fertility and the next three litters are mine" He grabbed at her neck and made her stand up as he shoved himself inside her repeatedly "This stomach will have my children and they will be so beautiful. My Sith traits and your looks, They will proceed with bringing back Cat sith's into this world. Doesn't that sound lovely Kitten? Cute humanoid creatures with cat traits? I've heard the Japanese Wizards call them Sith Neko's" Susan whimpered and whined as she arched back into him wanting to cum. Her mind wasn't registering his words anymore. Her mind blanked out with lust and the need to cum. Shanks huffed as he let her lay back on the desk as he shoved himself in again and came. Panting he started to move again wanting to see his little kitten rounded with his seed but he heard his Hermione call for him through their bond. Huffing out he preformed the counter curse for preventing Susan to cum and he started to ram into her quickly. He didn't last much longer his energy-draining and from being over sensitive he and she came together and he huffed as he pulled out. Susan was passed out on the desk and he was pleased to see that his sealing was holding up nicely. He performed a charm to hide his seals so no one would be able to release them and he smirked as he walked around and licked behind her ear. Looking at the Rune appear that she was claimed he smirked. "See you again in a couple of months Kitten," He performed a spell to prevent her from aborting and another spell to make her keep quiet on who he was. Smirking he dressed her up and cleaned her up with a spell before shifting into his original form and he hurried out of the class to go find his Hermione, Maybe the female witch would let him service her tonight because of the frustration she had with the boys of this school. Now wasn't that a pleasant thought.


End file.
